Lee
by TheRazoBlade
Summary: Gotham is free. Bane is behind bars. All seems calm until Commissioner Gordon finds out that there might be someone else that works for Bane that's escaped. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

One by one Bane's men were interrogated but none of them cracked. The Gotham police department was getting tired of the silent criminals that once served Bane. Even though he was in the most secured cell in Black Gate, they had to make sure there was nothing else that he was planning. The police already searched their bases and their belongings but there was nothing that would give a clue for any further plans. But that didn't stop the Commissioner. He wanted to make sure that there is nothing else, even if he had to question every single man for hours on end. Time was of the essence since all the crime seemed to have stopped once Gotham was free again, but Gordon knew that they would begin again soon.

About over twenty men were left and it would take over an hour just to get a name out of one. So it would be a long night for Gotham's Commissioner. Three men came in and said nothing only waiting for death now that their deed was done. And when Gordon almost lost all hope that someone was going to rat Bane out one man decided to speak.

His name was Harry; he walked into the interrogation room as cocky as ever, smiling and walking like he owned the place. He was placed on the other side of the table that Gordon was sitting at and the questioning began, "So you want to know what Bane is up to?"

"Yes," exclaimed Gordon.

"Well, see as there is no harm to telling you anything now that you got our leader in chains, maybe I can tell you a thing or two."

"Tell us everything you know," Commissioner Gordon said as he leaned forward in his chair ready to take in all the information.

"I don't know a thing," Harry laughed a deep laugh as he saw the Commissioner sighed in disappointment.

"Hey what do you expect from us? All I had to do was wave a gun around to make sure no did anything. Besides, why do you think he would tell us anything?"

"You worked for him," Gordon raised his voice, "You had to execute his orders. You must know something."

"Well, I don't know shit, so don't say that I do," Harry said defensively.

"Then can you tell us what Bane was doing during the time Gotham was imprisoned?" asked Gordon trying to go back to being the good cop.

"He didn't really do much, just walk around, gave people orders, and killed anyone who defied him. I would guess nothing out of the ordinary," Harry said nonchalantly as he laid back in his chair.

"Did he have any right hand man or someone he kept close that might know something?"

Harry stared into the eyes of Gordon and gave him a smirk.

"Answer me Harry."

"Alright, I was just thinking. Yea, he did have someone, but I don't think she'll know anything."

"Who?" Gordon asked pulling out his pen to write down whatever Harry was about to tell him.

"It was just some girl that was around, she was basically his pet."

"Pet? What do you mean by pet?" asked Gordon with a confused look on his face.

"Pet as in Bane just kept her. He literally picked her off the street and kept her, like a dog. He probably kept her because she killed like a dozen of his men. But I do know he abused her."

"Abused her? Bane just picked her up so that he could beat her?"

"Well," Harry picked at his teeth with his thumbnail as he thought back, "I don't think so. It wasn't on a regular basis. It would just be every once in a while that she would show up with bruises on her arms. Maybe he was punishing her for killing his men or she was his own personal punching bag."

"Wait, she killed some of you?"

"Yea, but she did it to protect herself because those men were planning to rape her. I guess it's understandable as to why she would do it."

"What was her name?" asked Gordon.

"She called herself, Lee. But I'm pretty sure that wasn't her name."

"Did you ever speak to her?"

"We weren't supposed to, Bane's orders. We had to protect her, make sure she never gone out to far from our base and nothing else. You know at first I thought Bane was sleeping with the girl but there was no way that could happen. Don't get me wrong she was about maybe her early twenties, but she was his pet nothing more. He would talk to her about the League of Shadows and what we do. And she would just listen and followed him around. But she must've been valuable somehow because someone tried to kill her once. They stabbed her in the stomach and Bane went ape shit on the guy who tried to do it. She was sick too. She always needed medication, but I don't know what she was on or what she was sick with. That's why we had to take extra care for her."

"Do you think they were related somehow?"

"No. Like I said she was his pet."

Gordon let out a small breath as he felt like he was holding his breath the whole time he was talking, "Where is she now?"

"Who knows, she might still be here in Gotham but she might not be. Because the day before the bomb went off Bane gave her some money and let her escape from Gotham."

"She never said where she was going? Or where she was from?"

"Nope, none of us knew a thing about her. But I can give you a description of what she looks like. She had short red hair, brown eyes, and she got a beautiful voice. She could sing but she wasn't trying to be a singer or anything. And that's all I got for you."

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Gordon knowing that was all they were going to get out of Harry.

"Wait," said Harry, "I do know one thing that could probably help you find her."

"Why are you telling us these things?" asked Gordon, "You were all loyal to Bane to not say anything about his plans, why are you telling us now?"

"This wasn't Bane's plan," said Harry, "it was hers. And she said she could help me if I told you guys about her and get her name in."

"Help you with what?" asked Gordon.

"To help me escape from the League of Shadows. And go on with my life."

"Ok, what does she want us to know?"

"She said she's going to meet the Batman without his mask."

They sat in silence for a while with Gordon wondering how much Lee knew. Does she really know that Batman was still alive? It could possibly be a trap for Batman or Bruce. Harry was then released back into his cell and everything Harry said was written down and taken into files for further investigation. Gordon just went back to interrogating the rest of the group without anymore words coming from them.

About a thousand miles away, Bruce Wayne stayed on his own private island where he could hide from the world. But even though he disappeared he couldn't keep his eyes away from Gotham in the aftermath of Bane's destruction. He went into his office and pulled the police files from his computer and watched the files being moved around by the commissioner. Bruce saw every detail of the interrogation of Harry. Pictures were flashing on the screen of the different women that fit the description that Harry gave to Gordon. Sitting back in his chair Bruce also wondered about this Lee that could possibly know who he was and if she knew that he was alive.

"How are the Commissioner's interrogations going Master Bruce?" Alfred said coming behind Bruce with his usual tea that he drank during the late nights like this, "I didn't expect you to be trying to watch all of them."

"Gordon actually got a break from one of Bane's men," Bruce pulled up his own screen looking at the list of residence that survived in Gotham during its imprisonment, "Apparently Bane had a right hand man or should I say woman that knows who I am and she's going to meet me soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Well once you find out I'll make up the guest bedroom."

"It could be a trap from Bane to see if I'm still alive," Bruce said taking a sip of his tea.

"It could be possible sir. But no one knows that you're here except for Mr. Fox and Ms. Kyle," Alfred said as he handed Bruce a newspaper that was sent in from Gotham.

"Or Bane wants me to find her."

"I would just let the Commissioner find her and see what she knows."

"But it seems I beat him to the punch."

"Why would you say that sir?"

"Because I think that this girl is trying to buy part of my company," Bruce handed Alfred the newspaper and on the front page showed a red headed woman leaving the Wayne Enterprises building and the article saying 'Ms. Kaylee Night, daughter of Ralph Night owner of the Night metal company was seen leaving Wayne Enterprises with about a quarter of ownership of the company.'

"Ralph Night, that name sounds familiar," Alfred said while still reading through the article.

"He died five years ago," said Bruce as he pulled up files of Kaylee Night on his computer, "And his company failed right after his death because he didn't have anyone to give it to."

"So this Kaylee might not be his daughter."

"No she is. I've heard about her. She was always overseas though and her father wanted to pass down his company to a son. But he didn't have one so she didn't get anything. It seems now she's got all of his money."

"I guess that's good for her then," Alfred said putting the newspaper down in front of Bruce, "So what do you suppose we do about her Master Wayne?"

"I say we bring her here so that we might get some answers about why she wants to meet me."

"Are you sure you want to do that sir? She might tell somebody that you're here."

"Then I'll go to her."

Alfred sighed, "I'll get your bags ready sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"And speaking of Wayne Enterprises, earlier this week Ms. Kaylee Night now new owner of the Night Metal Industries is trying to buy a quarter of Wayne Enterprises," the television flickered through the room while Kaylee sat at her couch just watching how she was stirring up the world by just walking into a building. But she would guess that now that's how her life is going to be by taking her father's place. She looked around her condo and the many boxes that lied around now that she bought a sufficient home to live in. She took in the last feelings of being just a normal person and not under a spotlight that she going to be in by tomorrow morning.

Taking the last sip of her water she walked to her window looking at the skyline of Gotham's night lights for one last time before going to bed. Before she was about to turn she froze, feeling a presence in the room.

"You could've just knocked on the door, I would've let you in," she turned around and as expected it was Batman or preferably now Bruce Wayne since he wasn't wearing the suit.

"You wanted me without the mask," said Bruce spreading his arms to present himself, "Here I am, what do you want?"

"To bite the bullet," Kaylee said sitting back down on her couch, "I knew that sooner or later that you and the police department would find out about me. So I wanted to tell you who I am before you all go chasing your tails."

"So you're making it easy on us? Do you want to tell us something that we need to know?" Bruce said slowly walking toward Kaylee.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have nothing. Nothing you can use to figure out Bane or anything about the League of Shadows."

"You're telling me this because-"

"Because I'm trying to rebuild my father's company and I don't think anyone would trust me if right when I get into power that I'm being arrested for being near Bane. I had nothing to do with him," Kaylee said with a stern tone.

"He didn't give you any information of other plans?"

"Like I said, I know nothing."

"Then why did he let you escape?" Bruce said as he sat next to Kaylee on the couch.

"I don't know, change of heart maybe?"

"What did you do with the money he gave you?"

"I bought my father's company and a cheeseburger," she said jokingly.

Bruce narrowed his eyes obviously not enjoying the joke, "What were you to Bane?"

Kaylee looked at the ground and fiddled with her hand then gave a short breath, "I'm not totally sure."

"What did he do to you that whole time?"

"Nothing I just had to be around him all the time. And he would teach me things about the history of the League of Shadows but I don't know why. I think maybe he was trying to make me join the League of Shadows."

"Because you killed his men?"

"Yep, when he found out about it he thought I was you for a second."

"How did you meet him?"

"I met him the morning after I killed his men when they broke into my house. That morning I disposed their bodies into the street and when I was on the last guy Bane and some of his men were outside waiting for me. His men all pointed their guns at me ready to shoot but Bane stopped them and asked who killed them. I told him it was me. I didn't think he would believe me but he laughed and said he was impressed. Then he asked if I wanted to join him for protection. And I didn't have anything better to do and knowing that I wouldn't get hurt I said yes. When we walked back to city hall which was where their base was, he explained to me that I was to follow him and never leave his sight. I think he was trying to put me down but I don't know why."

"I think it's because you posed as a threat. Maybe he saw a leader in you and he thought you had the power to rebel against him."

"I think so too. Then that same night Talia came over," Kaylee nodded her head to the television and a picture of Talia was shown. The anchormen were talking about her death and her company as well.

"Talia was with you?" Bruce asked shifting his sitting position at the sound of Talia's name.

"Every once in a while she would show up. But I know that she wasn't happy about me being there. Her and Bane got into an argument for some dumb reason and when then brought me up. She was furious and I didn't understand why. Maybe she was his pet before me."

"Yea but he beat you didn't he?"

"Only when he was really mad, but I could take it. I just stayed quiet and stared right into his eyes, to show no matter how much he beat me that I was his equal. It's a simple mind game to keep people in place. It was just a lather rinse repeat process of my everyday life with him. Then when the bomb was about to blow up he gave me that money and I waited for your girlfriend to blow up the tunnel so that I could leave."

"Was there anything else?"

"Nothing special, unless you want me to try to remember every single thing that he did. There were no other plans. Bane thought that this would be his final showdown and that he would never be defeated, so there were no further plans."

"Why are you so defensive over this? How do I know that you're not hiding something?"

"You can search this place top to bottom and you won't find a thing. You can even search me. And I just want to get it through you're skull that there is nothing that I can give you."

"Nothing?"

"Yep, unless you want a drink? I forgot to offer you one," she said getting up to the kitchen refilling her glass with water.

"No thank you but are you old enough to drink?"

"No, I'm only nineteen," she said like he should've known that.

"Well if that's all you have for me I'll tell the Commissioner."

"That was easier than I expected," she walked to the front door as an indication that Bruce needed to use it this time.

"You seem like a civil person and you seem to be telling the truth. Before I forget to ask why are you trying to buy some of my company?" he asked getting up to leave.

"Doesn't everybody try to buy the company of a dead man?"

"I guess you're right," Kaylee opened the door for Bruce and he walked out.

"Have a nice evening Mr. Wayne. I hope we see each other once you're out of hiding," Kaylee said with a small smile and a wave. Bruce let himself out and Kaylee fell down on her couch and let out a small laugh, "So Bane is still alive. I better give him some time before I go see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon still at his office ran through files on his computer of everyman that they interrogated and searched for any possible people that could be related to Lee. It's almost been two days since his talk with Harry and when he tried to speak with him again Harry pretended he never even spoken to Gordon. Just hours and hours of research and hot coffee went through the man just trying to put pieces together. Then he received an e-mail from an unknown address.

'You will receive a call within the next five minutes. Be sure you are alone,' Gordon couldn't help but smile a bit knowing that Batman was still around. He got up and walked through the crowd of police officers trying not to look suspicious. Then he made his way to one of the offices that was no longer occupied. He locked the door and looked through the windows to make sure there was no one was close enough to hear. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Gordon.

"_I have information on Lee_," said the encrypted voice.

"What do you have?" said Gordon as he pulled out a notebook that he kept in his shirt pocket.

"_Her real name is Kaylee Night she's all over the news right now. Haven't you seen her commissioner_?"

"Sorry no I've been stuck here in the office with all the men that we arrested."

"_Well she's the owner of a big company now, Night Metal, you might've heard of it. She bought it off her dead father with that money Bane gave her_."

"And what is she planning on doing with the company?" Gordon asked trying to hear the voice over the usual noise of the police department.

"_Rebuilding it to how her father had it before, that's all she wants_."

"How do you know?" Gordon whispered as he saw people pass by the door.

"I _talked to her, she's not a threat. She was just a bystander during this whole thing_."

"That's kind of hard to believe that this woman is with Bane this whole time then suddenly gets rich with the money Bane gave her. She's probably after something."

"_That's what I think too. But there's gotta be something, something their planning_."

"I should talk to her myself maybe get some more info from her."

"_She's probably going to be telling you the same stuff I'm telling you right now. You don't want to be going in circles now do you_?" the voice carefully said trying to make sure the Commissioner doesn't go off the deep end.

"This is probably a set up from Bane."

"_For what? Bane is behind bars, his men are all gone, and she's has nothing_."

"God damn it, I have to bring her in," Gordon said as he got aggravated in the position they were in.

"_Sir, you don't have any charges against her. If you bring her in it's going to be against the law_."

"This isn't Batman is it?"

The voice stopped then it cleared its throat knowing that his cover was blown, "_No I'm just one of his colleagues that's helping him. Don't worry he told me everything that she told him_."

"And was she telling the truth?" Gordon said

"Batman_ said he thinks she was. And I did a background check on her and there's nothing suspicious. She's just an honor student that didn't make it to her first day of college_."

Gordon stopped to think of how he was going to get anything from this girl if she's done nothing wrong, "I can bring her in as a suspect."

"_And what if she doesn't have anything? That won't be good for her reputation is she's just trying to make a life for herself after being with Bane._"

"Wrong person," Gordon said knowing that'll probably be a big mistake.

"_But I know of a way to talk to her without needing handcuffs."_

"How would I do that, rookie?"

The voice stopped again now the Gordon knew who he was talking to and Gordon couldn't help but snicker at his reaction, "_She's having a debut party for herself tomorrow night_," the voice said trying not to blow his cover, "_that might be the best time to get her attention_."

"Hopefully we won't get everyone's attention."

"_Then I suggest you lay low, ask what you wanna ask ,then leave_."

"That'll probably be the best thing to do. And if there's anything too suspicious, I'll arrest her once the party is over."

"_Do you need back up_?" the voice said too confidently.

"No I'll be fine."

"_Then I'll see you around Commissioner_," the phone cuts off before Gordon could say anymore.

"I think he's trying a bit too hard to be Batman," laughed Gordon. Then he left the office through the crowd again and when he reached his computer he shut it off then finally left for home to get ready for the party.

The next night Kaylee stands in a ballroom with her long red dress flowing across the floor making sure that everything was in order for her party. Food was served, tables were set, and balloons were scattered here and there. She never imagined such stress for just throwing a party, and she doesn't want to imagine what she would have to do when she begins working. But this party had to be done if she wanted to get recognized to other companies. Once everything was set and done the party guest came in one by one until the area was practically full.

Kaylee introduced herself to so many people that she felt like a broken record. She made small talk and possibly made a few friends but she wasn't too sure. She has been to parties like this before but she was more like a fly on the wall without getting any kind of recognition from her father, since he never paid any attention to her because she wasn't a boy. Now she was the center of attention not only in this room but on the TV and the newspapers. Life has truly changed for her in the past few months.

"Um excuse me Miss Night," Kaylee turned around to see Commissioner Gordon there dressed up for the occasion, "May I speak with you in private. I need to ask you about your 'security systems' in your bank accounts."

Kaylee automatically knew what Gordon was there for so she played along and Gordon led her into a hallway where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I thought he said he was going to tell you everything," Kaylee said obviously annoyed at Gordon's sudden appearance.

"He did tell me everything, but I wanted to hear it for myself," Gordon shifted his glasses and glared right into Kaylee's eyes to show that he meant business.

"I was just following Bane around for five months, he beat me every now and then, and he gave me money to leave Gotham with and I used it to buy my father's company. Is that good enough for you?" Kaylee was furious that even though she tried to avoid the police they came up to her during her night and spoiling it.

"Are you sure that is all?"

"As sure as the sky is blue."

"Why won't you just tell us what you know? Are you afraid of Bane? We can give you protection from him and make sure he doesn't know that you talked." asked Gordon just as he was about to leave.

Sighing, Kaylee rubbed her temples getting frustrated with Gordon's questions because not only is he tired of the same answers, she tired of giving them, "I'm not afraid of Bane. I never was. I was never afraid to leave or go against him. Why do you think he beat me? Because I wasn't afraid. Millions of time I've told him to kill me, but he didn't. He wanted to train me to be obedient, but I never gave in. That is why I was there."

"But he told you about the League of Shadows didn't he?"

"Yes but nothing that can be useful."

"It could be useful to us," Gordon raised his voice.

"How about if you ask Batman then? He probably knows more that I do. He was a part of the League of Shadows, not me. I have nothing useful, so if you would kindly leave before I have you escorted out."

Gordon couldn't think of anymore questions. There was nothing more that he could ask. No evidence, no leads were on this girl. But she was with Bane, she had to know something. Then he looked into her eyes. They were full of anger and frustration, but then he noticed they were filling up with tears, "I'm sorry for disturbing you then Ms. Night. But if you have anything, anything at all that you think might help us. Give me a call."

"No problem," Kaylee said holding in all the emotion that she's been holding in, "but Commissioner, if you're tired of getting the same answers. Maybe you should ask different questions."

Kaylee gave Gordon a soft reassuring smile then she walked off back into the crowd of her new people and Gordon stood there dumbfounded. Now Gordon knew he wasn't going to get anything since he knows that him and Bruce were asking the wrong questions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow this was easier than I thought," said Blake as he climbed into the window of Kaylee's bedroom while she was still at her late night party. He wasn't like the Batman he was trying to be but he had to begin since Bruce said that now Blake had to do the crime fighting. Blake has gone through extensive training while getting advice from Bruce who was thousands of miles away. Obviously he was on a rough start since his suit consisted of a ski mask and black clothes that he got from a discount store.

He looked around at the almost unpacked room with boxes scattered everywhere and Kaylee's belongings on the floor. While trying not to make things looked like they've been moved Blake looked through her things trying to find anything that could help Gordon's investigation. He found books, clothes, and little knick knacks but nothing of good use. It was a bit harder for him to find anything since nothing was organized. He checked under the mattress, in the boxes, through her shelves but still nothing. Scratching his head Blake thought of where he should look next then he saw the bathroom. Blake knew that there probably wasn't going to be anything in there, but it didn't hurt to try.

Blake cautiously opened the door and checked the perimeter and the bathroom was almost as messy as the bedroom. He searched through everything and still nothing. Then he noticed the medicine cabinet that was cracked. Opening it up he went through all of the medication and just found the regular pain and allergy medication that you could find anywhere. On the top shelf he sees an orange prescription bottle and he takes it. He looks at the name and saw it was a prenatal vitamin, "She's pregnant?"

"Turn around slowly," Blake jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Kaylee with a small handgun pointed at him, "I've never heard of a burglar that steals vitamins."

"I'm not a burglar, I'm Batman," Blake tried to say in his best Batman impression.

"You are the worst Batman that I have ever seen," Kaylee said with a chuckle in her throat.

"Just put the gun down Kaylee, I'm here on the behalf of Batman. You said that he could search your home top to bottom," understanding what this guy was in here for she lowered her gun but kept her defensive stance.

"But I expected him to ask first."

"And I didn't expect you to be home so early from your own party," Blake said as he relaxed form having a gun pointed at him point blank.

"I didn't feel good since your friend the Commissioner decided to ruin the party for me," Kaylee turned back into her room and removed her heels as she sat on her bed.

"I that'll make since because of your current condition," Kaylee shot a look at Blake and Blake gave her a keen smile. Then he showed Kaylee the vitamins he found. Kaylee quickly snatched the bottle from his hand and threw it back into the bathroom violently.

"Care to explain?" Blake asked as he crossed his arms and lifted his head in confidence knowing that he now has Kaylee cornered.

"I forgot to hide them."

"So you are pregnant?"

"Yea," Kaylee said shamefully.

"Were you trying to hide that you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"From us?"

"From everyone," Kaylee said getting teary eyed and quickly snapped at Blake, "because since that I'm going to be in the spotlight soon wouldn't you think it would be weird for me to be pregnant without having anyone there to be the father. My child would be ridiculed in the press as a bastard child."

"Who is the father?" Kaylee paused with anger in her eyes then they softened with despair as she thought of her answer. Bowing down her head she fiddled with her fingers and looked out the window.

"I'd rather not say," Kaylee whispered.

"Is it Bane?" Kaylee dropped her head into hands and tried not to sob.

Her body began to shake at the emotions that she was holding in. When she gained back control she lifted her head up keeping a straight of face as she can, "Yea it's his."

"And that's why you wanted to police to be off of you, isn't it?"

Kaylee stood up and walked to her window to try to keep eye contact away from Blake, "Yea that's why I sent Harry so that Batman would question me so that I could tell him half of the truth then have him leave and I wouldn't be bothered again. So I wasn't really prepared for getting my home searched. But now you know. And I know that you won't probably do this for be but can I ask you a favor?"

"Yea," Blake probably wouldn't have said that to her in the beginning but now that he knows her position in this, he couldn't help but oblige out of pity.

Kaylee turned to face Blake but kept her eyes to the floor, "Don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Don't tell Batman or the Commissioner that I'm pregnant with his child. Because I don't want us," Kaylee puts her hand on her stomach to show her protectiveness towards her unborn child, "to get poked and prodded by your police force."

Blake was caught in a bad situation. Betraying Batman and Gordon is the last thing that he would do, but Kaylee is a victim so the information about her and the child wouldn't really help out in the first place. After a couple of minutes of thinking he made up his mind and Blake let out a sigh, "It might help if Gordon knows but I guess you're right, you should keep all of this personal. It wouldn't be good for you or your child if you both get discriminated because of your situation. So I won't tell anyone unless if it's necessary to do so."

"I understand," Kaylee said she wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry that we put so much stress on you ma'am," putting his head down Blake made his way to the window where he came in from, "I'll just tell the Bat that there was nothing to be found and that you're just another victim of Bane's destruction and that you have nothing to do with him."

Kaylee opened the window for Blake and said, "Thank you, and hopefully one day you can be a better Batman."

Blake laughed a little then made his way out.

"You've searched that place top to bottom?" the next morning Blake called Batman to tell him what he had 'found' and of course Batman wasn't completely satisfied with the results.

"Yes sir," Blake said as he got dressed for the day, "She just had what anyone else would have in an apartment. There were no special documents or objects that could show any connection towards Bane." Blake felt bad for lying through his teeth but it'll be even worse for him if Kaylee was attacked even though she was obviously innocent. He could tell Batman about Kaylee's pregnancy but he knew that'll put Kaylee under a lot of pressure with the police and media. It was like being stuck in a fork in the road and still not sure if he made the right choice, but he'll have to do what he thinks is right for now.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. I'll contact Gordon and tell him to take her off the radar for the time being."

"I think that'll be the best thing to do, sir. Oh and before I forget. When am I getting a suit and those gadgets that you had?" Blake said as he noticed his 'Night suit' lying at the end of his bed.

"Once your training is done and when Fox ready with your equipment," the call was cut off and Blake finally relaxed after putting up a façade of him not knowing anything. Blake walked into his living room and turned on the morning news. And of course Bane's face was still plastered all over it. Sitting down on the couch Blake just stared at the pictures of Bane's mug shot that's been everywhere since he was arrested. He wondered if Bane even knew that Kaylee was pregnant and he wondered if it was intentional. Questions ran through his head that he should've asked Kaylee last night but it didn't matter anymore. Kaylee got away and now is stuck with the child of the most hated man in Gotham. Now all Blake could do was pray for her.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six months since Blake broke into Kaylee's apartment and found out that she was pregnant with Bane's child. Six months of Kaylee living behind a lie that she carefully created. When Kaylee started showing she decided to announce it to a reporter whom she befriended at a party. She told him that she met a guy in Gotham during its imprisonment, and that she fell in love with him. It was an estrange love since they lived in fear most of the time. Claiming that her lover was sick, he died from not being able to get the right medication that he needed. She claimed that the man was named Samuel and that he from another country.

The story spread quickly through the ears of Gotham. Successfully everyone bought it without any doubts from anyone, except for a few people. Once Bruce heard the story he jumped on to Blake about it. He questioned Blake again and Blake still not revealing who the father was, told Bruce that he did know about the pregnancy. Suspicion still grew in Bruce's mind but that's all he had to run on. Gordon was in the same position as Bruce he just couldn't believe anything that Kaylee has said. There had to be more.

Not only did Kaylee's story hit Bruce, it got to Bane as well. He heard the story from two guards as they passed by his customized cell to keep him from getting out. Bane became infuriated and requested to see Kaylee, but was denied since he didn't give an answer as to why. Becoming violent again, the guards had to chain him up and see what they could do about getting Kaylee to see him so that he could calm down. The guards questioned about Kaylee and Bane's relationship and Gordon told them to never speak about it to anyone or they'll lose their jobs.

Gordon saw this as his big break on Kaylee and he contacted her as soon as possible. It took a while for Kaylee to answer for herself since she just got out of the hospital from giving birth. Once she was able to answer, Gordon had to really persuade her to make her say yes to the meeting. Their visit was scheduled on Kaylee's only free day in months but work couldn't distract her from having the thought of her having to talk to Bane just to shut Gordon up. Finally the day came and Kaylee just did not want to get out of bed that morning.

All she wanted to do was stare at the white ceiling of her new home. Her last condo wasn't big enough to raise her son in, so she decided to buy a small mansion so she can 'fit in' with her new crowd. It wasn't exactly her taste since it was an old Victorian home. She would've preferred a modern looking home but there was none in the area. Closing her eyes again she just wondered on how the meeting was going to go between her and Bane.

Her meeting with Bane was scheduled for after visiting hours so that no one will know that she was even there. Gordon promised that he would keep this meeting a secret but she knows that it'll be hard for him because she knows he's going to find out that Bane is her son's father. It was crucial information before but now that Gotham is eating out of her hands like Bruce once had, no one will believe Gordon if he mentions her and Bane even knowing each other. She was in the clear for now but at least her and Bane's relationship will be kept secret.

Kaylee rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake then she stretched and yawned from her bed into the extra large bathroom. She never really thought that she would need such a big bathroom all for herself but she could probably get used to it once she gets passed the old smell. She got primped and ready in front of another overly large mirror until she heard crying coming from the baby monitor that was on her night stand. Putting down her makeup she made haste to her son. Entering the jungle and animal themed room Kaylee made her way to the crib. There her son wiggling under his blankets crying for attention. Carefully Kaylee picked him up and rocked him as she made her way to the kitchen to fetch him a bottle. He finally got quiet once the bottle was in his mouth drinking his milk as fast as he could. He was barely a month old but already trying to hurry things up for himself, Kaylee laughed at the thought that he might become something like Bane one day.

Kaylee smiled at him warmly and he looked up at her with his big brown eyes, "Wow," Kaylee said as she brushed the little black hairs on the top of his head, "you look just your grandfather before he died. He would've been so proud of you, Leon."

Ever since Kaylee was basically put under house arrest because of her pregnancy, she has been managing her company from her home. She had to stay at home because there was a chance that Kaylee probably wouldn't be able to bear the child since there has been history of tragic deaths from pregnancies in her family. So she continued her work at home with little Leon always being in her arms as she did so. Then when it was a couple hours before Gordon arrived to take her to Black Gate, Leon's babysitter arrived and Kaylee locked up her home. Gordon arrived with a few armed officers and a car with blacked out windows so that she couldn't be seen. They drove in silence since both Kaylee and Gordon found the situation to be awkward. When they made it to Black Gate Kaylee had to go through a lot of security checks just to get into the actual prison then when it was finally over Gordon had to tell her about what was going to happen.

"Just to let you know Ms. Night, we're going to be recording this whole conversation between you two," Gordon said as he pointed at the screen that that showed the room that Kaylee and Bane will be in.

"Yea, I know," Kaylee crossed her arms and looked to the floor as she tried to calm her nerves for what will happen within the next few minutes.

"And if he gets hostile, we have to take you out of there."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't let me out until we're done. I want this to be the last time I ever talk to him."

Gordon put his hands in his pockets already getting irritated by her stubbornness, "But our procedure-"

"Do you want answers Commissioner?" Kaylee interrupted since she knew that this meeting was Gordon's idea so that he can finally convict her of something, and she sure showed that she knew with the glare she gave Gordon.

"Well yea but-"

"Then wait until I tell you to let me out," Gordon paused for a moment but knowing that he couldn't win with this girl, he just gave in.

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Commissioner, I've lived with this man for five months. I know how to deal with him."

"I understand," Gordon opened the door for Kaylee to enter. The room was dark with cinderblock walls surrounding Kaylee. Gordon closed the door behind her and Kaylee saw a steel chair for her to sit in. When she sat down she noticed that in front of her was a large window with a couple holes in it. Turning around she could see a red light coming from a camera. Kaylee took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then when her eyes opened the lights flickered on and on the other side of the window stood Bane. His arms and legs were chained to the floor and he wore the traditional orange suit from the prison with his same mask that kept him alive.

"It seem that life has treated you well," Bane begun, "Now tell me Lee, where is my son?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! This is Blade, and I want to thank all of you for reading this far into my story. I seriously didn't think that this would be any good but after some convincing from my friend I was able to post this on this website. I know that so far some things sound repetitive but do not fret the story is finally picking up. You aren't the only one that's like "OMG when is anything going to start moving in this story" trust me I was like that when I was writing because FUN FACT the story originally started here in this chapter. So I had to get introductions out of the way as fast as I could so that we could get to the fun stuff. Now I'm probably going to have to change the rating from T to M because there's going to be cussing and violence and stuff like that. Then also my friend is trying to make me write a 'sex' scene, I don't know if I want to but it's a possibility. Also if it is requested I'll probably do it but as a deleted scene. Once again thank you for getting this far and a lot more stuff is going to be happening because this whole story is divided into 3 to 4 parts and you're not even half way on the first part. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Also I do not own any of the Batman characters but I do own Kaylee, Harry, and any other original characters that I have created.**

"His son?" Gordon took a step back like the words were actually hitting him. He almost bought the made up story that Kaylee had said but now this makes more sense to him. This whole time he's been asking for information, not it Bane has given her anything. Now she has his kid but why, how? Of course he knew how but who in the right mind would? Gordon had to rub his temples to try to calm his mind and listen to the rest of their conversation to see if his questions will be answered. Looking intensely into the monitor he could see Kaylee sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap being as calm as possible.

"Our son," Kaylee said trying to seem like the one in control of the situation, "I had to give birth to him remember?"

"Don't worry, I have not forgotten about you Lee," even with the glass being in between the two, Bane still had an overpowering aura that made Kaylee nervous. Honestly she was never afraid of him, it was just when these two talked they always tried to get into the others mind in a way. Bane would do it to control her but Kaylee did it to keep control.

"And now that I've done my part, I want to ask you something," Kaylee paused for an answer but Bane just stood there waiting for her to speak, "what if I don't want to be a part of this anymore?"

"You have to be a part of it; we must finish what we started. It is impossible to go back. You have fulfilled your purpose, and now you have a new one. You must raise our son for me."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible."

"How so?" Bane asked in amusement ready to hear the excuse that Kaylee would give to try to sneak out of his plans.

"I can't listen to your orders if you're behind bars. You're going to be in here for quite some time, enough time for me and my son to go so far away that you will never find us."

"Then I will get my mercenaries to-"

"They're not going to follow you around anymore," Kaylee interrupted with a loud tone of authority, "Not after you let Talia die," Kaylee definitely hit a nerve. Bane clenched his fists ready to break away his chains.

"They will always follow me, I am their leader," Bane said in a louder tone.

"If you are their leader then why did you have to make a new one with me?" the room went silent and all Kaylee could hear was her heart racing with anger. In the next room Gordon stood in shock. Now everything was clear.

"You're not worthy of being anyone's leader Bane nor is my son. My son will know nothing about your league of shadows or even know that you are his father. My son, Leon is heir to my father's company and that is where he belongs, not be a leader of criminals," Kaylee stood from the chair and nodded to the camera to let Gordon know she was ready to leave.

The door opened, and right before Kaylee was about to leave she turns back around to a furious Bane that stared her down through the glass, "Since I'm not a cruel person, I'll at least let you know what he looks like."

Kaylee reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of a day old Leon. She folded the picture in half and put it through one of the holes in the window. It fell to the floor and Bane picked it up to see his son for the first time. Leaving the room Kaylee let out a breath of relief and a nervous laugh. Gordon approached her and saw tears in her eyes, "Are you okay Ms. Night."

"Never been better," Kaylee said as she wiped her tears from her face.

Gordon got some tissues and handed them to her, "I guess you're in the clear now, huh?"

"I guess, now that you know my dirty little secret," Kaylee wiped the tears from her face, "But please don't tell anyone. I want Leon to live a normal-"

"Don't worry," Gordon patted Kaylee on the shoulder to reassure her, "Your secret is safe with me."

Kaylee smiled at Gordon and Gordon smiled back apologetically then it faded when he remembered the questions that he wanted to ask, "I hope you don't mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

"I think you deserve it, so that the air can finally be cleared," Kaylee said jokingly.

"Then let me get this straight," Gordon pulled out a notebook with small details of conversation that Kaylee and Bane had, "Bane planned on getting you pregnant to make your child the next leader of the League of Shadows?"

"Yep," Kaylee replied with small laugh of embarrassment.

"Why did you agree to that?"

"So I wouldn't be alone," Kaylee looked right into Gordon's eyes for some sympathy, "All my life I lived on my own without the love of my father or anyone else. And I agreed to do it because I knew that Bane would get caught then I could run away with the child that I know will love me for me. And so that I could be a better parent than my father ever was. Because I mean, we were separated for a long time. Then when I finally reunited with him, he didn't even recognize me. Even when I was a child he said I look just like my mother."

"I'm sorry for what you've been through. But you should've just told us everything in the beginning," Gordon said, "things could've gone a lot smoother."

"Maybe," Kaylee shrugged, "But if I said it from the beginning, my life wouldn't be so easy."

"I guess you're right," after that Gordon and Kaylee didn't speak again. Kaylee was escorted back home with less security and she said goodbye to Gordon with a sad smile. Then as soon as Kaylee walked through the front door, she paid the babysitter and went to Leon right away. He was laying in his crib kicking his legs in excitement of seeing his mother. Kaylee picked him up and held him tightly. She looked down at him and he just stared at her with big eyes, and all she could do was laugh, "My little Leon, you will be a king among these people."

Miles away back at Black Gate, Bane is being escorted back to his cell by two armed guards. They passed the cells of the crazed inmates that still worshipped or hated Bane but it didn't matter to him because all he could hear was them chanting his name. Now Bane couldn't hear the ruckus of his fellow inmates that he towers over, now he's thinking about how he would kill Kaylee once he finds her.

"Sir?" one guard put down his gun and turned to Bane, "I can find Kaylee for you. With the police's computer we can probably find out where she lives. Once I get the information we can escape without being blind."

"We will not be blind. She has shown me the way," Bane gives the picture to the 'guard' and on the back of the picture was an address.

"So that's her game?" the other guard asks as he looks over at the picture.

"It seems that way," said Bane, "unlucky for me, only she knows the rules."


End file.
